Silver Tainted by Blackness, Dipped in Red
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: I was revived, brought back to life. Why? And why did they make me into a Demon: Shadow Pokemon? This isn't my world, or my time... It all enrages me. I know nothing anymore and even my confusion and pain enrages me...
1. Enter Syc

They thought I was insane...  
They were _wrong_...  
They locked me up because I was a threat...  
They were _wrong_...  
They lashed me, beat me, and tied me with chains that made me bleed...they said it would cure me...  
They were _wrong_...  
I lost my mind...I plotted and schemed...they suspected me of murder...  
They were **right**...

And now, as I flex my blood soaked claws, I see.

But do I really? The blackness that has engulfed my silver hide... It enrages me.

I have been blinded by my rage.

But that is only the first chapter, turn the page.

Sometimes the price for something is too heavy to pay, and sometimes it's not. Which way will the winds of fate blow?

Let's find out. Shall we?

I had finally clawed at the muzzle they had trapped my snout shut and yanked it off. And my teeth came in handy, after all. Humans are tender creatures. But they had treated me with more rough and harshness then natural.

And you know I'd give anything to feel again.

But my rage won't allow me to so I can't bring this fight to an end.

But my wings carry me along this path.

And I wish no one had ever felt my wrath.

They had shoved me in a steel barrel like contraption. That was all I was concerned with then. Would I stay here? Would I die? No... I would live, they would die. Suddenly I felt enraged, felt my heart become chilled, like unforgiving ice.

Sharper than a razors edge, my claws scraped the walls, only making a noise like a Sentret having its tail slowly, and _very_, **very** painfully being ripped off and shrieking in unadulturated pain.

The emptyness inside.

The power cannot make my anger abide.

I'm confused, is this really how it has to be?

Am I really me?

Beaten for speaking and strangled with a muzzle I slowly began to lose myself...no, find myself, my darker self.

My inner demon.

That was the intended response. They _wanted_ me to hate. Wanted me to yearn for bloodshed.

And when I finally felt my skin tingling I knew I wasn't myself. And the scream that erupted from my throat was one no of total horror, but complete rage... My scales were black! My silver hide gone. Now I was even more pissed! And a pissed me is not a good thing.

I also felt hollow, like someone had shucked all of my feeling from inside and left a gaping hole of eternal rage. All that I saw around myself enrages me even further.

-

As I ripped everything to shreds and feel the powers shudder.

I wish dearly for myself to become another.

Needless to say I was really hating everything. Now back to the current point in time, their mangled bodies brought a satanic smirk to my jaws. I snorted and licked my bloodied claws.

_Why?_ I asked myself. _Why does it feel so... So... Good?_

And I walked, not flew to the wooden door that seperated me from freedom. _Not for long though._ And another evil smirk tugged at my blackened muzzle. When I strode towards that damnation, kicking the human corspes that laid in my path, I mean, who put them there? Certainly not me.

I kicked the door, expecting it to fall down, it didn't. It was steel. No problem, I somehow knew how to grip the knob in my mouth, gently so I don't yank it off and... "Ugh! Why am I being so gentle?!" But I contnue said task, and with a turn of my great reptilian head, it clicks and goes inward.

After I step outside, my black skin absorbing the warm rays of missed sunshine, I turn back and charge up a Hyperbeam from Hell.

Farewell, cruel Hell.

"Burn!" I scream as I release it with enough malice to practically summon the land forth. And as I turn and flap my now black wings, I snort. "In Hell, and stay there!"

My rage is not satisfied, I must have more than just their blood on my claws... "Everything must go!" I wasn't able to feel sadness, even though I tried, not that it would make a difference in my decision.

Hatred. Pure hatred. It has became me...or have I become it?

I forgot what I thought I couldn't.

Does that mean I can do what I thought I shouldn't?

-

I knew anger before, when I had awoken inside that accursed tube that was filled to the brim with that strong, bitter tasting mineral water.

"(Where...)" I had muttered as a bunch of movement caught my amber eyes.

"It's waking up." one said. "We hve successfully brought it back!" anoither exclaimed.

"(She.)" I corrected but they kept exclaiming, "It's alive! We did it!" And I kept yelling back, "(She! I'm a freaking she!)" That pissed them off.

Oh they'd done something for sure, 'cause I was small. So small in fact, only three-and-a-half feet tall, and that was only half of what I should be...

They thought that would stop me, they were _wrong_.

They thought I was better dead, well, they will never know now, will they?

What is life to the dead?

Perhaps I'll find out...

Then they thought that my speaking unallowed was punishable, they put some acid in my bloodstream, only enough to have my nerves scream out, and that is when my anger began, but it never ended after... As it still burns within, worse than the acid punishments had ever.

It isn't the gun that kills but the bullet. The anger was the trigger and the eyes that saw me would be the bullet.

I felt it, and knew that this time, I would be unable to dodge this bullet.

There, around my neck, hung the tight chain tht was unremovable, if one messed with it, even tried to rip it off...

I would most likely die.

This too, enraged me.

Anger, all I felt was anger. Not the kind that makes you miss a target and whine and pitch a fit kind, no, this was the "I'm thinking straight and I'm _pissed_" kind. The kind that makes you run, which, inturn, would trigger that hunting drive deep within the recesses of one's mind's deepest darkest depths.

I heard them call me a "Shadow Pokemon". Well hah! They have been misinformed, Shadow Pokemon are an actual label, they are merely Pokemon with excessive amouts of melinin, which causes them to have black, or very dark skin, fur, scales, feathers, etc. What their so called "Shadows" are in reality Demons.

I'm a Demon? Should I be ashamed, shocked, horrified even? Funny, I feel nothing. Only anger... An as I rip a bunch of Pidgeys that were in my airspac apart, I feel more anger.

This inner rage, has become my unlocked cage.

The anger? It confuses others, why do I care? Is this how I was back when only others of my kind flew?

I yearn to feel something more then anger, yet I yearn to feel the unlimited power... I yearn for nothing...And yet, everything.

It was simplier back then, before I felt the changes, before I had died.

Back when I could feel.

When it was all real.

I'm confused, is this really how it has to be?

Am I really me?

Before they had shoved what remained of my ancient experiance with that unseen sap covered tree that had, with age hardened into what they call amber into a revival machine.

I care not of myself, my "Caring" funtion has been wiped til I know it only as a blurry and foriegn term.

I hate black! I hate my current predictament, yet I love it.

I'm Demonic in nature, never been, I'm worse now.

Worse?...Better?

Who am I to judge? Who am I not to?

My memories hide from me, or I hide from them. It's the same thing. Sometimes they come out and play across the back of my mind too swiftly to grasp, remaining just long enough to impress a single image on my mind's eye.

I wish I could remember my life.

But now all that I know is my anger's strife.

And when that sphere flyied towards me and opened, trying to suck me up, I slamed my tail against it with such a force, it could have break a Blastoise's shell, well, it did in a way...

It broke his knee, poor pathetic weakling, what? Did I feel any sympathy?

Hell no.

What was it they said I was? Bearer of the message, well whoo-hoo, what an honor... Not.

The bearer of the message is one of stronger will.

Yet even they can become shaded and kill.

A melody? It is soothing me, I can almost feel something...almost. I think I'm insane, no, wait, I've been way past insane ever since they brought me back.

I am alive! And I was once loving and sweet.

Now I'm a Demon.

The humans wanted a monster...

Well they got one.

I'm a bloody nightmare on the hunt.

And I'm going to pull the next big stunt.

* * *

Okay... A little jumpy and totally random, but it's how this Shadow(Demon) feels, bet you can't guess what species of Pokemon she is. XD.

Her sanity and straight thoughts were lost so she is confused enough to know something, yet to not understand how she can know it when she hates everything...

If that doesn't make sense then I'm screued and tattooed.

It's easy to figure out what she is, just read through carefully and you will see.

The song is mine(The underlined segments), I created it not long ago. Kinda crappy unless you sing it with that matching eerie music.

**Reveiw! **

**Even if it's to say: "This was C-R-A-P-P-Y-!"**

**Viva la feedback!**


	2. Blades of Fury

Oi! Here it is... Chapter two!

Okay, Bold is Fury's lines of a song **I made/created/own** and Underlined are Syclewin's lines for my song.

Yup, that's all I have to say except,

Be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Vi va la feedback!**

* * *

The crimson eyes watched the oceans carefully, few boats could get onto the island without being spotted by the tall brown and tan bipedal crustacean. He stood tall and proud, even though he was rather battle scarred, and didn't seem to care either way.

His eyes softened faintly at the light drizzle that made rings ripple atop the oceans surface. They hardened a mere second later though and he sighed in a content manner.

Who was he?

Why he was the one and only Fury.

A Kabutops whose battles had been heard and talked about world wide.

He was a defender, killing those who deserved it.

**Unbreakable and unwavering in his desire to help all.**

**Standing strong, even when everyone else would normally fall.  
**

He jumped down to a lower rock, and seemingly without effort, for he had followed this path many times, he quickly jumped from rock to rock until his feet touch the forest floor beneath him.

Many say that Kabutops are slow... Well, Fury had trained, for years, each day getting faster and faster, untill his speed very well rivalled that of a Sycther.

Kabutops and Sycther were in a way distant relatives, while Kabutops were built for the sea, Sycther were built for the air, well, the jungle treetops at least.

But Fury loved land, something several of his kind thought unnatural, but that mattered not...

They were all dead now... Only he walked this land. As he had been brought back. Although, he had heard through Pokian gossip that several still lived deep beneath the ground, where nothing could get in or get out.

He raised a blade to block off some of the violent rays that iterfeered with his sight, what was that? A shadow flying in the distance...

It couldn't be... An Aerodactyl, but how? And how was it that this one was a Demon?

Better yet, why was it flying towards his island? Surely no one had sent it... _Oh dear. For the love of all that is fight and fury!_

A squall was carrying it quickly, and in his direction! Fury had to act fast!

--

Syc sensed the tension in Fury; she could smell him perspiring, as well as the adrenaline that now must have been flooding his bloodstream. Fear; she smelled pure and delicious fear. Perhaps it wasn't the frightened sort of helpless fear. It was more of a protective, slight fear, this excited Syclewind and her hunger for a decent kill. Perhaps this would be interesting.

The Aerodactyl began to fly faster, finally moving to dive.

Suddenly, the sky cleared, rain and drizzle ending as she swung at the Kabutops... The rain was gone and the sky now began to clear, sunlight now was beaming down, but the storm would still rage!

The Kabutops dodged, swiping at her. She was after all, merely an anciant Charizard relative.

Only fire didn't flow through her veins...

Darkness did. Anger also.

A flame that once burned bright.

But now it's gone and so is the light.

"You look like a warrior who has fought for his life and those of others as well..." She said in a rather angry fashion whilst gritting her teeth.

Those eyes sparkled with fury, "And my scars remind me that my past is real." he gave the Dactyl a quick "bring-it-on" gesture before jumping away from her incoming bulky tail; said tail had been used as a petty and unrestrained attempt to kill and/or crush him.

"I know not of the 'past' thing you speak of, whatever could it be?" she grunted and lashed out, only to be blocked by the blunt side of the Kabu's left blade. she lowered herself to a grounded standing position, this could require a new approach. But her patiance was wearing thinner even now.

His eyes caught the dull grey glint of a shackle with a few links of chain still dangling from the newly acknowledged threat's neck.

"It is what you've seen and done throughout the duration of your life... But alas, you would not know... You are _shaded_!" he yelled out sympathecly as he jumped up and kicked her in the ribs.

Her body went ridged. That wasn't, _couldn't _be true! The verbal blow followed by the hit to the ribs that hit her was worst than anything the Kabutops could have ever thrown at her, she needed to get away, and fast! She felt her thoughts grow fuzzy now.

She barely cared, this particulair Pokemon was probably way too tough to eat anyway, she turned and jumped. "I know not of back then, true. But I know now of this time. I'll leave you to this petty moss covered boulder in the ocean. Peh!"

You think you've bruised my pride?

I feel nothing deep inside.

She was angry, angry and yearning to tear something, anything apart; yeah, the flock of Swablu figured that out quickly enough. They only saw a flurry of black scaled flesh and red. Then all went into nothingness... Some of the spare mutilated corpses and limbs plunged into the icy waters below, and schools of Carvanha along with an occasional Sharpedo and Garados rose to the surface and begin to gulp down the dead birds. The sick pleased expression she wore told all, she couldn't care less, literary.

She was heartless; all that remained was an overflowing need to kill.

"Peh, shaded my ass... I can't be shaded can I?" She wondered breifly, asking herself alloud before shaking her head and glancing at her claws.

I'm blind.

If I can't see than I can't find...

_What's happening to me? _

Yet even as her doubt grew steadily and tied a knot in her chest, which had been a sudden change in her normal Shaded state, she still refused to let her confusion show.

Whatever it is that I have left behind.

I know it's some where in the depths of my tainted mind.

Her gaze caught on a sudden coppery glint in the rushing tides below. And she saw that the Kabutops was swimming below, water cascading off of its coppertoned carapace as it followed her shadow closely. Eyes stared at her, and she knew; he'd be a pesky pain in the ass the whole trip to the next island.

"Why must you follow me?" "Why not?"

"Why?" "'Cause." she became enraged. "Why?! Tell me you stupid, stupid bastard!"

"Temper, temper." he chided, and smirked, then frowned inside his mind. _Demons have some of the worst tempers out there... _He thought.

**Why do you shout?**

**You should know what this is all about.**

A growl of anger erupted from the depths of her throat. "Stop taunting me!" She roared out, and took off. "You don't remember your past, you can't believe this is the right way to live your life." he yelled out, just loud enough for the Aerodactyl to hear.

"Don't tell me about life, because I already know. And what I don't, I'll figure out on my own!" She roared back.

What is life?

All I know is strife.

Snatches of her memory came back to her now. Yet her memory before she had been tossed into that so called Shadow-Chamber was nothing more than flickering images, images she could barely grasp before they flitted away again, skittering out of her reach before she could quite examine them.

This infuriated her even further.

She glared at Fury before snorting and flying as fast and as far away as she could.

**A yearning to die.**

**Shaded ones can never cry.**

Fury cursed under his breath and then took a deep gulp of air, he dived beneath the water searching for the currents below. He grasped one and tried his best not to waver in his direction.

He was gaining, though he could only see her shadow he knew it was her, the one who was in need of help...

**I see your pain. **

**In those eyes of raging rain.**

He watched her shadow too closely, and didn't realize there was a wall of rock infront of him until he crashed right smack dab into it. _Damnit! _He felt the air escape his aqua-lungs and rose to the surface. He had crashed into an islands underwater base.

He watched the Aerodactyl land atop a boulder, she seemed confused. Her eyes kept darting around, finally settling on a nearby puddle that was from the rain that had only happened a few hours ago. He pondered her behavoir, he had heard her ask herself outloud a moment ago if she truely was Shaded, so she was in denile then? Or was it just confusion?

She seemed to study herself carefully, yet like she would a complete and total stranger, she realized now, she wasn't even all there anymore...

In shattered pieces and scattered shards.

I never knew life could be this hard.

She seemed half afraid to look her reflection in the eyes, for she feared she'd never be able to know anymore than the fact that she was a Demon.

She turned and let out an ear-splitting roar of agony. "Who, when, what, why, how, am I?!" She screeched and then scowled at her first jumble of words, it had made sense hadn't it? "Damn those humans I can't remember anything except for all the pain!"

Fury felt a twinge of pity, why had they just ruined such a creature? She could have been so much more kinder.

His eyes caught on a mark that was on the base of her muzzle, a 8-like shape with an X over it.

_No fucking way!_

She was the Bearer of the message and she had been revived only to become a Demon, holy Shellder! Man, humans were not half as bright as they thought they were.

**Screw with life, and it will screw you back.**

**So I feel that this war needs a peaceful pact.**

He inhaled sharply, now he had to help her out. She wasn't fated to forget all that she once knew and give in to the bloodlust.

He stepped onto the shore, water cascading from his tawny carapace. He was going to confront her and try to find a way to bring back the 'Dactyls inner Pokemon. He was going to try and flush out the Demon that held her soul in its rough grasp.

**Bring it on, take your best shot.**

**Show me the power you've got.**

He walked silently, like a Persian sneaking up to its prey, only he wasn't going to act with anywhere near that level of malice. At least, not if he could avoid doing so.

He hesitated, what was stopping the 'Dactyl from killing him?

For a moment he pondered, then shook his head and put one foot in front of the other. He'd put it all on faith and if he did die... _So be it._

His gaze flickered back and forth, he wasn't putting down his guard just yet. He still felt as though he should take this matter in stride.

He coughed quietly and grimaced as the Aerodactyl twitched suddenly; scaring a Demon was not any better than covering yourself in freshly spilled blood and walking inside a cave full of blood-thirsty Zubat.

Now that he had a chance to get a closer veiw he realized how worn she looked; like him she was covered with the signs of past struggles.

Tattered and torn as her wings and skin was he thought she might be just as strong if not moreso than he himself.

**Beaten, shaken and battered...**

**Crushed, scraped and shattered.**

**Mangled, scarred and tattered...**

**Crumbled, Tossed aside, and left scattered.**

**But perhaps in another's eyes it has never mattered...**

"What is it?!" she snapped harshly, biting back fright.

Fury drew back, the Demon had killed, blood was splattered acrss her scaley hide.

As if reading his thoughts Syc then said, "Blood was spilled, but it was for my benefit..."

"Who do you think you are?" he asked. "Someone, I'm someone... At least, I think I am." she grumbled. "Can you remember anything at all?" "No," she whispered statling herself in the process. "Do you know, do you know wh-who I am?" Fury shook his head, then, nodded suddenly. "You are the Bearer of the Message, that much is true, I'm certain of it infact."

The female started twitching. She shook suddenly, "I'm about to do something I might or may not regret. Get away, before you get caught up in this mess!" She bellowed and slammed her tail down angerally. Her body shook with unrestrained rage, the pain was blinding her, all logical thought was wiped from her being. She had once more slipped into a unconcious rage filled state.

Fury backed up, he shouldn't have pushed the 'Dactyl quite so far.

A ball of light began forming in her throat, she let out a Hyperbeam, hitting him in the chest and the Kabutops was propelled upward, then suddenly she took to the air, batting him with her tail, and landing a blow to his side.

He was sent hurtling downwards, trying to regain his recently lost balance Fury flailed his limbs furiously, but only spun and finally crashed into the ground, his carapace crunching as he made contact with the ground below, the muddy soil had saved him from the impact partly, he was still alive, but he feared the destruction of anyone else who was nearby.

He was feeling the damage that had now taken it's sudden toll on him.

Pain coursed though his body, cringing he hoisted himself to his feet with his blades. His eyes scanned around him, a flapping sound making him look up towards the sky...

And he leaped to the right, rolling and then bringing himself to his feet, he'd just barely missed the roasting Dragonbreath that dried and hardened the muddy soil where he had previously stood just mere seconds ago.

Another Dragonbreath rained down and this time he got slightly singed while dodging the blast.

He gasped, his back was singed and his tail felt charred slightly, still there, just burnt and blistered.

Rapid blasts were flying now, not just at him but at everything else around the two.

Dodging wildly and half heartedly running to the water and jumping in.

The cold chill numbed most of the throbbing pain and Fury sighed in relief.

He hoped to wait out the Aerodactyl's unfocused rage filled attack, he dived down and began searching for something, he couldn't name it, for it wasn't quite clear, but he felt he'd know it when he had found it.

All he knew right now was that it would solve the overwhelming rage for a small amount of time, but was it enough to save the Demon?

Only time could truely tell...


	3. Syc's Liberation

Oh, yeah! I finally chose to finish this story.

I have no need to use song lyrics. Here is your conclusionary chapter my fellow writers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did I would die from happiness! That and an overdose of Oreo cookies(which I don't own either).

Be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

His eyes searched the murky water, he scanned all the crevices, all the nooks and crannys.

He felt as though he was in the right area, just not the right particulair place.

He found another section of the island where the Demonized Aerodactyl he'd fought with earlier remained up above, only this part was beneath the water's surface.

It was what seemed to be a cave, filled with water and so long and zigging too much that even he couldn't tell if it was just a dead end or if it actually lead somewhere.

He mentally cursed in a foriegn tongue.

_I might as well atleast look and see._

He swept his blades sideways, causing a friction that lurched him forward and into the mouth of the cave. A somewhat painful motion that was eased well by the cool waters surrounding his charred and cracked carapace.

He saw nothing at first, but then, as he swam up and about the curving and zig-zagging tunnel walls, he began to feel a soft warmpth and see a red glimmering light. He headed towards the glow, as if compelled.

When he felt he'd crash into the light...

He burst up above the water!

Wait! That meant, it was an underwater cavern that led to a actual air and dirt cave! He sensed other presences, though they were faint, as if hiding within themselves.

"Who are you stranger?" Came a low grumble. Fury went ramrod straight and took a fighting stance, to wich he felt his back recoil and he callapsed unexpectedly. His blades caught him and weakly held him up from a sprawl. He was used to having violent incounters due to tresspassing and thus felt a tad bit uneased about his unfit condition at the moment.

"Now, now, don't hurt the fellow, he's been injured. See? Look at those nasty burns. So don't you go hurting him Persil." A softer, and much more gentle rumbling growl said.

Fury looked up, his vision having become foggy when his spine had regected the thought of coming ashore. He saw an Almaldo...and a... Gasp! A Garchomp! But, how could a Garchomp live under water? They had to keep warm or they'd die, for, unlike Fury himself, Garchomps were cold blooded and they required a strong source of warmpth, like how they could fly and absorb even the faintest of the sun's rays and be warmed or even how they could bear to live beneath the walls of a volcano, or even zoom around in a desert's daylight hours and not get fried to the bone.

The Almaldo seemed to pause at the Garchomp's words and take a second glance upon the damaged Kabutops for a moment, lowering his raised armor clad claws. It cast a glance to its right where said Garchomp sat, surrounded by a ring of gems and stones and various other treasures. Fury noted quite a few bones and skulls lay amidst the shiny trinkets giving it a expression that spoke about greed being one's demise. "You're right, Darkcharm. He's rather battered. Hey, me boy, mind filling us in on who, what, where?"

"I'm called Fury-" The two Reptilian listeners gasped, but he nodded his head and coughed. "As I was saying, I am Fury, Kabu of the past, defender of the weak. As for what, there's a Aerodactyl that has become... A Demon and-" Another gasp, the Almaldo shook its claws wildly in disbelief. "-and she's suffering from an agressive incoherance. Where, why, up atop this very cave's surface, atop the island."

The Garchomp stepped forward, her body laden with scars and many chunks of her dorsal fin that perked up along her spine were missing, she was a survivor of the elements. Fury recoiled as best as he could, throwing himself back against the nearest wall and propping himself up while leering warily at Darkcharm and waving his blades defensively. As soon as he brushed against the stone he took note of the warmpth that seeped into him from what would normally be colder than ice.

"Oh, come now. I won't hurt you," she cast a glance behind her to Persil who rolled his eyes in disinterest, "and Persil there won't either. We've heard of you, and I want to help... We want to help." Fury narrowed his eyes.

_Datkcharm... Persil... Those names..._

"Are you two the ones who...who..." The Garchomp turned, then picked up something, Fury pushed back against the wall, a loud intake of breath was the only sign he let off of feeling an unspeakable amount of pain.

But he needn't flinch, for all Darkcharm did was place a simple, yet aura shrouded blue orb before him. "Fury, my good friend-"

"Friend, oh come on! Darkcharm don't you be all trusting of him!" The Garchomp threw a deathly serious glare at the Almaldo, "Persil! You hush." and turned her eyes back onto Fury. "As I _was _saying, you, Kabu of whom we've heard so much about, need this. Touch it, you will see, it is the Orb of Healers."

---

Syc fell, she felt weak, her body demanded action but her muscles screamed in defiance, every shred of her being felt like it had been minced and was now being filtered into a black fog that mae her head pound and her body bleed.

The Aerodactyl had spent so much energy, and, as if to spite herself she stood up once more and roared, her throat being so raw merely allowed a raspy hiss. This angered her ever so much.

Then she fell down, the darkness shrouded her, and began to gnaw at her soul.

Huge tears appeared upon her body, ripping open gaping wounds lined by spliced and splintered muscle that was the only thing holding her multiple fractures and severly shattered bones together.

She'd known this would happen, but in such a confused state she had ignored the fact. The one truth she'd known and knew even now...

She had been dying from the inside out, and her life was nearing its end.

She felt no peace under her blanket of black though, only hatred. Hatred and denile.

She threw her head down in a mute curse.

_I hate dying._

---

Fury locked eyes with Darkcharm, the Garchomp only moved her toothy mouth to mumble a few old worded lines of the ancients.

"The past returneth unto thyne and fossils grow young once more as new blood fills their veins."

"So, you are her then?" Fury asked.

"I am Darkcharm yes, a strong willed survivor yes, now take this orb. We two must remain here, for if we leave this sanctuary, we too will perish like the Kabu's and fossil fools that chose not to seek refuge under the sea."

The Kabutops stared breifly at the orb, as if compelled, he began reaching out. He brushed it twice before he finally succeeded in totally touching the sphere and a soft glow traveled up his blade and to his shoulder, pausing for a second as if uncertain which way would work best. It then smoothed out over his back and tail and began to shine. After a moment he felt his flesh seal up, there were still scars from his wounds left now, but the throbbing nerves lining them had numbed.

"What? Why do you choose to help?"

Darkcharm's head shot up and she raised her claw/finger to point up, as if to the heavens above.

"One only has a single lifetime to live. So why not help all you can before you die? _You_ of all Pokemon should realize that."

Weakly flexing his legs in a hesitating motion. His eyes remained upon the orb for a split second, the aura of which had not seemed to weaken a bit. Fury then righted himself, his blades clutching the orb. "Can this help her too?" A nod from the two, which made his eyes glitter briefly in thanks.

"Thank you both."

They nodded. He merely bowed before jumping beneath the water.

Darkcharm sighed, "I know you think all this stuff is pointless and, well so do I, but still..." "I actually feel pleased to have met him," Persil said. "After all, we've been living here for centuries, why not meet a legend or two while we're at it?"

A dark chuckle erupted from both of them. The chuckle held no malice, it was merely like the giggle of a Celebi, a snicker that comes from living long and knowing much. Much more than one would ever let on.

"He'll be back again someday."

---

As soon as Fury shored he sighed, nothing was left of the island.

_She didn't go anywhere did she? There's no way. She'd never fly away after something like this, she'd have drowned or something and even as insane as she has proven to be, she wouldn't be quite that daft._

He saw all the debris floating; splinters were all that remained of the dense forest that once existed, rocks mashed into dust and everything else incinerated.

Craters littered the rocky ground that had no soil anymore, for the wind had swept the dust away.

He stared at the orb, pondering the thought of just leaving.

"hissh." a faint whisper like the sound of ice melting due to a Flamethrower.

_What the hell?_

He looked around, nothing.

Then, he walked about the barren soil, examinating the depth of some of the larger craters.

He soon found her laying more than half dead in one of the biggest ones. She was bleeding from several gashes that had ripped open along her flesh like the seams on an old teddy bear.

Fury paused, surely the 'Dactyl was dead, after all she was laying in a pool about a foot deep that was made of her own blood and life energy. He sat the orb down, placing a foot atop it while pinning it immobile with pressure.

He poked her with his left blade, poke, poke, poke, not a thing... He poked and poked again and again.Nothing once more.

In frustration he kicked the orb into the crater and onto corpses body, falling backwards as an unpredictable explosion of cleansing white light rang out.

"Aw Shellder!" He yelled as he was propelled backwards forcfully before he fell back into the cold abyss of ocean water.

---

**Light.**

Warm, welcoming light.

Peace, instead of the raging tension she'd been burdened with Syc actually felt calm and peaceful, she felt as though she was resting in an abyss of serenity.

She was finally at peace. The Aerodactyl wondered if she was dead, as, no way could she be alive without the damned darkness eating her being and destroying her soul.

She felt safe, wrapped in a blanket of safety and comfort.

She flailed a smidgin, like a child fighting to fall back asleep. But her body commanded her to awaken. Still, she clenched her eyes shut in defiance. Slowly a warm, sensation seeped through her flesh, warming her and making it impossible to indure the darkness behind her eyes.

When her golden orbs opened she sighed, the sun shone down like a welcoming beacon.

_Life is wonderful._

Syc stretched, her muscles a tad bit sore, even though she knew she was well rested.

Her claws caught her gaze and she set to examining them, she lacked a claw on her right, as all she had was a stubby finger/toe thing instead.

It was what was attactched to her claws(the ones she still had) that surprised her, for her skin was silver! She wasn't a Demon anymore! Her body was coated in a seasoning of blue dust that felt soothing upon her scars.

She heard a voice and turned to the left to see Fury, "You... I know you. You tried to save me, you kept trying and..." her eyes flashed, "you did! You did save me, did you not?" She asked unbelieving. Fury nodded, his posture a tad bit gimpish. He must have been standing there for hours, watching her, protecting her, and keeping the Murkrow away and from picking her bones clean.

"Indeed, I- Well, you needed my assistance and- Yeah, I saved you."

Syclewind grinned thinly. "Thank you, but what of a name? Do you have one?"

He nodded. "I do. It's Fury, and you, miss?"

"Syclewind, Syc for short."

"Ah, well. Now Syc, what will you do now that you've been freed from the darkness?"

Syc shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't anywhere to go, and I really don't feel as though I belong in this time."

"Well, all I can do is wish you the best of luck in finding yourself a place in life." And he waved a dismissing blade at her.

"Then, I'll gladly take your blessing and be off."

She turned her back to the Kabutops, and stretched out her arms, flapping her silver tanned wings in anticipation. She glanced back, a frown sileincing her from speaking for Fury had already gone, a fading, white ripple was all that remained for there wasn't any other trace of the bipedal crustacean.

She sighed softly. _I won't forget him, for he's The Fury..._

And with that she flapped her wings rapidly, tucking up her legs as she rose, she flew off. She chose to follow the most lightened path, towards the setting sun that was about to start going down past the horizon.

_I'll be off, for there's a place where I can belong._

_It's somewhere out there, I can feel it, for I, Syclewind the Aerodactyl, doth live again._


End file.
